Prophet for Profit, Part One
"Prophet for Profit" was the thirty-fifth issue of the Angel comic book series. Synopsis Spike hires a team of out-of-work Hollywood screenwriters to write several "prophecies" in hopes to bury out the existing ones. Spike expresses that he wants to be made the hero-type figure in the prophecies and goes as far as wanting to make Angel the villain, suggesting villainous names such as "Dusk", "Sunset", "Or the Fall of Darkness" alluding to Angel's future role in Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. Meanwhile, the Soul Eater, who's name is revealed as Liss, arrives at the Hyperion with client Bradley Hubble, who is fully under Liss' control. Connor seats both of them in his office and asks what he can do for them. Hubble states he is there to pay off a bill of over $14,000. Liss states that they only want to speak with both Spike and Angel together and refuses to deal with anyone else. Hubble's zombie-like demeanor and Liss' disregard for choosing a consistent familial relationship to Hubble tips Connor off that something is not right. Out in the city, two police officers spot one of the Jaro Hull warriors patrolling the streets. She introduces herself as Baeden and instructs the officers that while she is willing to report all normal crimes to them, they are to report all demonic activity to her. She informs them that they must not interfere with her orders as Connor is the new law in LA. Baeden then reveals that the Sisterhood of Jaro Hull has done extensive background checks on key individuals in the city and are a force not to be messed with. Baeden then senses a nearby sturgal leech demon. After killing it, she finds that its blood has melted her sword. She is confused as to why this has happened and wonders "why are the rules changing?" aloud. Baeden takes a live specimen of the demon species and decides to have her sisters study it. After Angel arrives at the Hyperion, Connor and the rest of the team discuss their suspicions about Liss. A fully healed Laura briefly meets with Liss and Hubble to try to indentify her species or at least try to obtain a DNA sample using a drinking glass. Liss states that she will not eat or drink until she meets with Angel and Spike. Upon leaving the room, Laura suggests to the team that they best wait for Spike and prepare for a fight. Dez readies herself by becoming a jaguar. Laura then asks to meet with Connor privately. She informs him that the Sisterhood of Jaro Hull existed as a slave race for powerful demons known as The Jusk. The Sisterhood has since then rose up against The Jusk and made them extinct. Their current way of life is typically to uphold a strong martial society and warrior values. Laura expresses that the Sisterhood may have another agenda for serving Connor and that he should be prepared for a "price" for their services. When Spike finally arrives back at the Hyperion, Liss immediately attacks both Angel and Spike and throws them both through the office doors. Both vampires are injured and have wooden pieces stuck in their bodies. Laura warns them to be careful not to stake themselves. Illyria attempts to fight off Liss, but the Soul Eater takes down Illyira with a simple headbash. Liss then grabs Spike and holds him close to her face. In disgust, Liss states that Spike has no soul for her to eat. Continuity The story was set after "Immortality for Dummies", but before "The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart". Appearances Individuals * Angel * Anne Steele * Betta George * Charles Gunn * Connor * Desdemona * Eddie Hope * Illyria * Jamaerah * Kate Lockley * Laura Kay Weathermill * Liss * Polyphemus * Spike Locations *Los Angeles Body Count *four demons, killed by a sister of Jaro Hull *a demon, devored by the Sisterhood of Jaro Hull (only in flashback) Behind the Scenes *This issue included a backup strip of Eddie Hope: Eddie and the Crew Collections *''Angel: Crown Prince Syndrome'' Gallery Variant Cover A06-35-00c.jpg|Retailer Incentive nl:Prophet for Profit, Deel Eén Category:Angel comics